


第二性别它不跟你讲道理

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 畅想一下在ABO世界观内联五与自己的第二性别如何和（狰）平（狞）共处。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	第二性别它不跟你讲道理

**Author's Note:**

> 完全主观，都是私心，大概是无CP的粮食。

**意识体**

在这个男女下还细分第二性别的世界里，无论官方说法如何，大多意识体都很关注平权。

道理很简单。

已知条件一：意识体的第二性别，是可以变的。虽然对某些意识体来说变化的可能很小，但终究是可以变的。

已知条件二：意识体也是智慧生物，而智慧生物最大的本能，就是自保。

很久以前，有一位知名不具的意识体曾经公开表示，Omega又柔弱又不太聪明的样子，待在家里干干活就好了，不要总出来乱跑。

说完第二天，他自己就变成了一个Omega。

惊不惊喜，意不意外，他的小伙伴们都乐疯了。

**亚瑟·柯克兰**

曾几何时，亚瑟·柯克兰是个意气风发的Alpha。

他并非生来就是Alpha，亚瑟的童年，是作为一个弱小可怜又无助的Beta，在哥哥们的“锻炼”下和非常符合第二性别的劳工中度过的。

不过这种日子没持续太久，很快亚瑟就成长起来，脚踢苏格兰，拳打威尔士，在他做完这一切费了半天劲把莫名变得不太合身的铠甲扒下来后，亚瑟低头一瞧，发现自己蜕变了。

亚瑟非常满意。

唯一的不足就是他养起阿尔弗雷德之后，每次抱着小孩唱歌哄睡觉时，阿尔弗雷德必定大哭。

亚瑟百思不得其解，后来弗朗西斯观察了一番，一针见血地指出：“你是Alpha啊，他肯定是嫌你胸脯太硌。”

亚瑟跟王室医生发牢骚：“Alpha就没有长出软一点的胸脯的权利吗？！”

王室医生说：“祖国明鉴，没有的。”

这种烦恼，在亚瑟不需要养孩子的现在才终于得到了解决。

亚瑟因为二战时的消耗变回了Beta。

正可谓兜兜转转又回到原点——

从此之后，亚瑟·柯克兰的人生观，豁达了很多。

**阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯**

曾几何时，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是个无忧无虑的Beta。

他的监护人是那么笃定，这个还穿小裙子的年龄就能抓着北美野牛到处甩的孩子一定是个Alpha，但阿尔弗雷德没有辜负自己“辜负亚瑟期望”的国生主旋律，发育成了一个Beta。

阿尔弗雷德认为这是上帝眷顾自己的证明。

君不见欧洲那些AAOO的意识体整天冲突不断，干什么都像打情骂俏争风吃醋，阿尔弗雷德就没有这种烦恼，甚至还想借机捞钱。

君不见会议室里某些意识体一言不发用信息素较劲，熏得他人苦不堪言，阿尔弗雷德就没有这种烦恼，甚至还能谈笑风生。

但是阿尔弗雷德的快乐Beta之路，在1945年的易北河被截断了。

他去易北河之前还是一个Beta，等回来，就变成了一个Alpha。

亚瑟大惊失色，追问他是不是跟伊万干了什么。

阿尔弗雷德只是摇头，被逼急了才说：“俄罗斯人好可怕……好可怕。”

亚瑟不依不饶，又去问伊万为什么阿尔弗雷德变成了Alpha。

伊万说：“可能是吓得吧。”

**伊万·布拉金斯基**

伊万·布拉金斯基是个Omega。

曾几何时，他幻想着自己有一天也能体验做其他性别是什么感受，然而冬将军来了又走，走了又来，娜塔莉亚从Beta变成了Alpha，冬妮娅从Beta变成了Omega，伊万，他还是一个Omega。

伊万低落地问冬妮娅：“为什么我一直都是个Omega？”

冬妮娅摸摸他的脑袋，犹豫了很久，最终认为要培养孩子的诚实品格还是要跟孩子说实话：“万尼亚，你有没有听说过，你的国民都叫你……Mother Russia？”

伊万·布拉金斯基泪洒伏尔加。

伊万·布拉金斯基，他不是个一般的Omega。

有效的抑制剂被发明出来之前，他每次那些个比较尴尬的时期，都会有一个娜塔莉亚守在卧室门口站岗。冬将军来了又走，走了又来，娜塔莉亚的武器从锄头进化到小刀进化到手枪，坚定不移，风雨无阻。

“我觉得你哥根本不需要保护。”一位知名不具的好事美国人曾经这样说。

娜塔莉亚说：“但是那些想趁机袭击他的Alpha需要。”

伊万·布拉金斯基，他是一个能把Beta吓成Alpha的Omega。

1945年的易北河，快乐的Beta阿尔弗雷德，逮到伊万在用小刀戳自己后颈。

快乐的Beta变成了惊恐的Beta：“你在干嘛？！”

伊万说：“战争期间来生理期不方便，我把腺体割一下。”

每次割掉之后一个月又会长回来还要重新割，真不方便呀。他惆怅地想。

**弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦**

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是一个愉悦的Beta。

弗朗西斯祖上也A过，还A了好多年，但是变成Beta的那一天，他开了红酒五六，写了信件七八，广而告之，大肆庆祝。

他的小伙伴们说：“就没见过这么奇怪的人。”

弗朗西斯说：“你们不懂，做一个Alpha，给我的情路造成了多大的妨碍！”

曾几何时，弗朗西斯身为一个Alpha，脸长得漂亮又水嫩光滑，衣服华丽繁复还总是带花。每每和人看对了眼情投意合，进了卧房柔情蜜意，他一掀裙子，十个对象里能有八个落荒而逃，边逃还边大骂他欺诈。

这也是弗朗西斯留胡子的直接原因之一。

做Beta好啊，弗朗西斯说，可以快乐地搞，无拘无束地搞，六种性别随便搞，不用担心搞出人命来。

“可是你闻不到信息素。”一位知名不具的绅士这样说。

弗朗西斯微微一笑，大手一挥，法兰西华丽转身，格拉斯横空出世，香水之都，谁与争锋！

“信息素有香水好闻吗？信息素有那么多层次吗？信息素有这么丰富的前中后调吗？香水可以定制，信息素能吗！”

**王耀**

西方意识体们刚到王耀家的时候，就迫切想知道这个东方意识体的第二性别。

某两位长期针锋相对的知名不具意识体还就此打了赌。

待开奖那天，王耀翘着腿，端坐在半空之中出来见了他们。

西方意识体们心脏骤停——

这场赌，没有赢家。

在这六性别的花花世界中，王耀他，是一个向导。

他性别不会变，精神动物倒是常变，第一次和亚瑟、弗朗西斯见面的时候，还是一头老虎。

近些年，它变成了一头熊猫。

但是无论怎么变，其他意识体都看不到他的精神动物。

不过，他们终于还是习惯了王耀时不时悬在半空四处游荡的模样，就连阿尔弗雷德，某次碰上骑空气出行的老人家都能友好地用对方的母语问上一句：“老王啊，又骑熊出来啦？”

“憨八嘎可以乱吃，话怎能乱说！”王耀怒叱，“落下了‘猫’字怎么能行？伊万那是能骑的吗？！毁人清誉，该当何罪！”

他把阿尔弗雷德关进了堆满司康饼的幻境，让孩子反省去了。


End file.
